Meet the Mist Nin
by x.Nanako-chan.x
Summary: Anko's nephew comes to Konoha after his father died. Now he's living in Konoha and he's paired up with team 8. What happens when he feels something for the pearleyed kunoichi? And her for him? ::HinataOC, HinaOc, HinataxOC:: ::ON HIATUS::
1. Stuck With Him

**Meet the Mist Nin**

**xSoulBladerXx**

**A/N:**

**Yup yup Another one of my 'on a whim' fanfics :D **

**I was reading fanfics with OCs and stuff and though it would be cute if Hina-hime paired up with a guy who… wasn't Naruto xD Yea I still hold a grudge against a fictional character…**

**So here it is! An OC friend for Hina-Hime:3**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 1:

**Stuck With a Kid You Don't Know**

**16 Years Ago in the Village Hidden in the Mist**

The woman lay on the hospital bed. She was panting and sweating, the huge bulge in her stomach felt like it was going to burst. She squeezed her husbands hand as the doctor told her to push. Instead of seeing a head, blood gushed out of her lower abdomen.

She shrieked in pain. It was horrid, not only to her but to her husband who sat beside her with his wife squeezing his hand. It had gone white after the first while and the doctors decided they had to cut open her belly to have the child come out. They reluctantly nodded.

After an hour, instead of the happiness felt when parents gaze upon their child, the father - Yuudai Daiki - sobbed uncontrollably as he held the bundle in his arms. His hand still entwined with his wives now dead corps. She had lost too much blood during the procedure, and even with the impressive medical nins in the hospital they couldn't save her.

Now ha was stuck with a child that had no mother. And the last thing that his wife gasped out was the infants' name: Yuudai Tatsuya.

The only thing left for him to do is to drown his memories of her away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Present Time: Konoha - Hokage's Office**

"What… the… hell?!?" she screamed. The ear splitting yell was horrid. All of the jounins in the room felt their eyes making sure they weren't bleeding.

Matrashi Anko stood still, her eyes glued to a blue sheet of paper trimmed with golden lining. She looked petrified. Hell, she faced various S-class criminals and she never looked like this.

The letter had been dropped off just a couple of minutes ago, and the Hokage had called her over to pick it up. She had insisted that all the other people with her come, and they half-heartedly agreed to come along.

The Hokage said it was from mist country, where her brother-in-law had been living for the past 16 years. She was staring at the letter with utter horror, her face extremely pale.

Iruka, irked by the sudden outburst walked to the frazzled kunoichi.

"Um… Anko-san? Are you-"

"NO I AM NOT ALRIGHT!" she screeched.

They could swear they felt the ground rumbling that time.

"Uh… alright…" he replied, slowly retreat to the back of the room… where he would be safe.

Kakashi sighed and looked up from his book. He trudged over to where the purple haired woman was standing.

Just awhile ago the Hokage handed her a letter, saying it was from the village superior in the village Hidden in the Mist.

He sighed once again. He rather be reading then solving a woman's problems.

"What is it Anko?" he asked, oblivious to the lack enthusiasm that seeped into his voice.

She looked at him; underneath her eyes seemed to be black bags which only added to her frustration.

"I… I… I HAVE TO TAKE CARE OF A KID!" she cried. She burst out in frustrated tears pounding the wooden floor with her first.

"A… kid?" he trailed on.

She simply nodded.

"Remember how I had an older sister who married and moved to the mist village with her husband?"

Kakashi and Iruka nodded.

They remembered the purple haired woman.

Matarashi Misaki - the village heartthrob. All she had to do was toss a glance at any man in the village and she could get them to bow down to her as if she were a hime.

She was Anko's elder sister who had died sixteen years ago. Anko was only 11 years old when her sister married and only 12 when her sister died. Anko was 8 years her junior.

She married young and died young, giving birth to her first child.

"Well, the asshole that knocked up my sister_ finally_ died because of liver failure, and know the village elder says I'm the only living relative so _I_ have to take care of a sixteen-year old dick-headed punk!"

"Ouch," was the only thing Iruka and Kakashi had to say.

Iruka started, "I mean I like kids, after all I'm a teacher, but you have to take care of one 24/7?"

She simply nodded, and they all took interest in the vein that was popping out of her forehead.

They pretty much forgot Tsunade was in the room before she spoke up, "Anko-san, you know you only have to be a guardian. The boy is after all sixteen. He can find his own apartment and take care of everything himself."

Anko's eyes suddenly started gleaming, "Reweally?" she asked.

Tsunade sighed, "Yeah. So don't worry about the kid. Just find a place for him to stay and you'll be all good."

Iruka interrupted, "Demo, Tsunade-sama, shouldn't we put the boy in a squad? He can't complete missions by himself, and it would be hell if he could only meet new people only through them."

"Damn," Anko muttered to herself.

"That won't be a problem." She replied, "I already have a team in mind for him."

Tsunade-sama," Kakashi asked, "If I may, which team would that be?"

"I was thinking about team 8. I heard that this boy has the ability to manipulate water, am I right?"

Anko just nodded.

She knew little about her nephew but it was true that he had that ability. She had once visited him during the holiday when he was 8. His father was too drunk to notice the soaked carpets and walls while he son was in the bathroom trying to fuse his charka with the water. With the Yuudai clans water jutsus she had no doubt in her mind that he was a less then valuable ninja.

"Well, Hinata from cell 8 trains with water doesn't she? She has advanced very well with creating her own techniques honing the power from water. Maybe this could be good for her. She could learn to better her technique with his help. The kage of the village had told me that he is a noble asset to the village, that he has confidence and leadership. The team could benefit from him."

They all nodded. They had to agree with that, especially Kurenai who had been silent the whole time. Kiba needs to be more quiet and discreet while Hinata needs to be more confident with her abilities. With this boy my team might just benefit from this…

"So when's he coming?" Kurenai asked.

"Three days from now," the Godaime replied with a smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Someone's POV

I attended my fathers' funeral early this morning. I wouldn't have gone if it wasn't for the Kage who had personally asked me to come. I never had a special bond with my father. He was so distant with me when I was young that later on, I only spoke to him when spoken to.

My mother had died during childbirth, my father had been drunk most of his life, he is finally dead, and now I have to go live with my god-damn aunt.

I sighed and started packing what little possession I have. I never asked anything from my father and I always used money I got from missions to buy the things I wanted.

I finished packing my backpack. I already packed everything else, and it had been shipped to Konoha ahead of time. Hopefully I don't need to share a house with Anko. I heard she's a bitch from what my sensei tells me. Oh well, better get to sleep. I need to head out tomorrow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Normal POV

"HELL YEAH!" Anko screamed.

After hours of searching, she had finally found a decent apartment for her nephew. It was a simple room, in the complex where Naruto lived.

It had wooden floors, a kitchen, a full bathroom and a carpeted room. It had a twin-sized bed and was already fully furnished, not to mention the price was quite reasonable… after a little persuasion.

She smiled at the owner a walked off, leaving him with the monthly rent and a black eye.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**2 Days Later**

A stranger walked through the village gates. He wore a sleeveless black T with black netted sleeves. On the back of his shirt was the Yuudai family symbol on it, a water dragon with what seemed to be a pink gem in its mouth. His pants where black with a black sword sheath hold a black hilted sword with a pink gem imbedded in it. His nin sandals were black as well, and his headband bearing the mist pattern was securely tied on his left thigh.

"Hey," he said to the guards.

"Can we see your letter of admission, kid?" one asked.

He nodded and handed him a blue letter with gold trimming, similar to the one Anko had received.

"Yuudai Tatsuya, huh?"

He nodded as he retrieved the letter from the guard and walked into the village.

'Great,' he though to himself, 'I have to go find my 'favourite auntie,' he snorted.

He was walking aimlessly around the streets trying to figure out where he should go.

'I guess I have to go to the Hokage building. It'll be impossible for me to find her here…'

He kept on walking and before he knew it he had been knocked down by an orange blur and black blur.

"NARUBAKA! COME BACK HERE SO I CAN RIP OUT YOUR INSIDES!" the pink haired kunoichi yelled.

Tatsuya was still on the ground because of the blond haired nin in an orange jumpsuit. Just then the boy with messy blond hair and the pink haired girl turned their attention to him.

"Ah, gomen!" apologized the boy.

"Yeah, sorry," the pink-haired girl replied. "Well, it's not my fault anyway but I blame Naru-baka here," she pointed to the boy with blond hair.

Tatsuya was a little annoyed with this pair. The boy seemed nice enough though the girl was quick to blame when it was equally her fault that he fell.

He helped himself off and said, "I'm fine."

"Hey," the blonde said, "You're new to the village right? I haven't seen you around here before and by looking at your head band you're from the village hidden in the mist right?"

All he did was nod. It wasn't that he was being rude, but these to gave him a rather pathetic first impression.

"Well, I'm Uzumaki Naruto! I'm gonna become the villeges strongest Hokage!" he yelled.

Ugh. How Tatsuya hated loud people, and this boy seemed to be as loud as an elephant.

He simply put on a fake smile and nodded. Naruto hung out a hand and Tatsuya gave him a firm handshake.

Next the girl with pink hair introduced herself.

"I'm Haruno Sakura," she stuck out her hand and he gave it a shake.

'Sakura? Cherry blossoms? Eh. It doesn't fit her,' he mused to himself.

"I'm Yuudai Tasuya from the Yuudai clan."

"Yuudai clan?" Sakura asked, "I thought that clan had dissolved a long time ago."

"Well," Tatsuya started, "Not entirely. My father died not too long ago, and I'm the lest of the clan. Most of our members have married into other clans. The whole reason why I came to Konoha is to live under my guardian, Matarashi Anko."

When he said her name their mouths seemed to drop.

"What?" Tatsuya asked.

"A-anko's your relative? Only relative?" Sakura asked.

He simply said yes and said that she was his aunt.

Sakura look scared while Naruto burst out laughing.

"Oh… my… god!" he said trying to regain his composure. "You are in for HELL!" he yelled.

"What?" He asked.

Sakura joined in, "Anko is the most annoying and bitchiest jounin we've met!" she said laughing.

"Well, I'll find my own apartment," Tatsuya responded.

"Well," Sakura said, "I know where she lives, and the Hokage said that you would be coming."

She pulled out a pen and paper and wrote something down.

"This is where Anko lives," she said.

Tatsuya POV

I took the paper, examined it and smiled. She seemed to blush when I did so. I pocketed it and said my goodbye and thank you to the two. When I turned and started walking away I could hear Sakura's scream and Naruto pleading for mercy when she grabbed him by the collar.

After I heard a couple of slaps, punches, and groans she said something about finding her 'lover, Sai'.

Ugh. I immediately knew then that this Haruno Sakura was a… dare I say it? A fangirl.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I found Anko's house easily. It was the Matarashi Manor that my mother lived in, so I guess she must have sold it off or something.

I knocked on the door. I heard a couple of swears that seemed to be coming from the women and her feet beat insanely hard on the floor.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT PUNK?!" she yelled.

I just stood there, with an emotionless expression on my face.

She stared at him curiously then her face softened up a bit.

"Hey… You're my nephew, Tatsuya, ne?" she asked.

"Yeah, I am."

"Well, if you're expecting to live here you're mistaken."

I have to admit, I was a little annoyed with her words, although I had no complaints with moving to my own apartment.

"Fine then. I'll-"

I was cut of by her voice… It annoyed me so much; she was loud, obnoxious and aggressive. I didn't want to spend my time around people like her and Sakura.

"I already rented an apartment for you. I want you to go see the Hokage first and alert her of your presence. She'll assign you to your team and they know where your apartment is so they can go ahead and bring you there. I won't bother. Just a warning kid but, I'm not going to baby-sit you. You're on your own."

I just grunted and left for the Hokage building. It was in sight so I had no problem finding it. I guess I didn't leave a good impression on Anko. That was one of my major flaws.

I guess I always acted so distant towards people I don't know. After I know them, and I like them I'm not so cold but being cold in the first place means no one wasn't to be near me. Sad huh? Oh well. Just because I'm in a new village doesn't mean I have to change my personality.

_She'll assign you to your team_

The words echoed through my mind. My team… They better not be a bunch of loudmouths that have no ability whatsoever. My mind trailed off to Sakura and Anko. Two loud women I've met and it's only my first day here.

My father told me that it was regular to have at least one kunoichi in the group. I just hope these three aren't loud mouth idiots.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I arrived in the building. A lady with black hair and a black outfit waved me in when I showed her my letter of introduction. I walked in and there was a woman with the most disgusting set of… erhm… assets.

I mean it's not normal for them to get that big! It's disgusting!

She waved me in and I sat down in the chair across from her desk.

"Well, you're Yuudai Tasuya am I right?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama. I am."

"Well," she continued, "If you're going to be living here I need to put you into a three man squad. I have already chosen the group you will be assigned with. Shizune bring them in."

Shizune nodded and left the room. A couple of seconds later she introduced two guys and a girl around my age.

One boy had a red triangle on either side of his cheeks. I immediately recognized him as an Inuzuka when I saw the huge nin dog next to him.

I looked over to the other one. I couldn't see much of his face. He had a high collar cover his nose and mouth and a hood that cover most of his upper face. Not to mention the shades that he wore didn't help me see his face any further.

The next was a girl. I knew she was a Hyuuga by the color of her eyes. They were creamy-white pools with no pupils. She had long dark blue locks that fell towards her back. She had a short lock of hair on each side of her face. Her skin was pale. She wore baggy clothing that was most likely meant for a male.

When I was looking at her she uncomfortably fidgeted underneath my gaze. She was pulling her sleeves down uncomfortably and looked at the carpeted floor.

I greeted them and they all said hello to me as well. The Inuzuka seemed rather pissed off that another member was being added to 'his group'.

The other, whom I learned was names Shino didn't seem quite interested for that matter. Hell, if he was angry no one could tell that he was. And last the timid 'Hinata' was left alone with me. I had to admit she was pretty cute, I mean she wasn't inhumanly beautiful and she wasn't ugly (-cough-like Sakura -cough-).

"Um, Yuudai-san, if you don't mind I'll bring you to your apartment, since Kiba-kun and Shino-kun left," she said laughing nervously.

God, it wasn't like I was going to kill her.

I smiled to her and nodded. She led the way to his apartment. We were able to talk casually about my home town until we ran into a certain blonde haired ninja.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**a/n: Yayayaya! I wrote a long chapter xD And I actually researched a name for my OC and his mother so it actually means something:D**

**I was really happy when I wrote this many pages Well review please!**

**Oh and I make their last name first so technically the OCs name is Tatsuya Yuudai**


	2. AN I Need Help!

**I need help!**

**I'm sorry if you thought this is an update cause it isn't!**

Ok, I'm going to put this story on HIATUS for awhile... I have no idea what to do for plot! So during this time I need you guys to send me your ideas and suggestions for the story, either that or it'll be a mindess romance story with no plot what-so-ever and even though I like those sometimes I want a plot! BADLY!

Well please send me your stuff and if you have trouble trying to figure out what Tatsuya looks like I have a pic of him on DA (well two actually . ) So if your curious pop on by and check it out D (The link's on my profile)

...so yeah! Please send suggestions! And Happy New Year (well, I'm a day late...)

- Nanako-chan


End file.
